C22Helios vs. Darkusfan202! Episode 52 Part 2/2
DF) I WIN! C22) NO! DF) YES! C22) NO! DF) Y-''' '''C22) We're tied 2 to 2, but actually I have three so I won, but I'm using the screaming contest win for another match! >:D DF) HOW DO YOU HAVE TWO! C22) One win over Meteonoid and the poll says so...You have two wins over FS Helios... DF) SO I WIN! C22) NO...I'M USING MY CONTEST WIN AGAINST YOU! DF) NO! C22) YES! Shadow Meteonoid) Well...Let's finish this DF... DF) Err...Fine -_-''' '''( FS Helios and Shadow Meteonoid come out of their ball forms, in a stare off ) Shadow Meteonoid) You're going-''' '''( FS Helios punches Meteonoid with a flaming outline ) ( Shadow Meteonoid punches back ) C22) Ability Activate! Solar Crossbure! ( Fire Strike Helios beats the opponent and then releases a small blast from his solar orb ) DF) *Same time as C22* Ability Activate! Shadow Beatings! ( Shadow Meteonoid beats the opponent down with the shadows use ) ( FS Helios and Meteonoid trade punches that block each other, until a small blast hits and pushes Meteonoid away ) C22) Ability Activate! Flaming Drill-Cut! ( Fire Strike Helios flies forward, spinning, which sends his opponent into the ground multiple times, and finishes with an uppercut ) ( Fire Strike Helios twirls towards Meteonoid ) Meteonoid) *Stops moving* YOU KNOW...LADY HEAT IS A ... FS Helios) O_O *In an angered tone* I...I...I'M GOING TO GUT YOU...EAT YOU...EAT YOU SOME MORE...AND THEN MAYBE THROW YOU UP AND EAT YOU AGAIN! ''' '''DF) ... Ability Activate! Darkstruction! ( Shadow Meteonoid fires a dark comet-like from his palms ) ( Meteonoid releases a comet from his palms ) ( FS Helios punches the comet back to Meteonoid ) ( Meteonoid jumps over the comet ) ( Meteonoid gets close to landing and is grabbed ) ( FS Helios smashes Meteonoid into the ground ) ( Meteonoid gets thrown up with FS Helios punching him multiple times and stops with his left arm charging ) DF) Ability Activate! Dark Discussion! ( Shadow Meteonoid disappears into shadows ) ( FS Helios uppercuts Meteonoid ) C22) Linked Abilities Activate! Solar Cannon! ( A fiery outline of a cannon is created on FS Helios' back and used as a weapon ) + Cannon Lift! ( FS Helios digs the cannon into his opponent and send him/her flying ) ( Meteonoid looks down at DF and nods a "no" ) ( Meteonoid falls down and lands on FS Helios' cannon ) ( FS Helios throws Meteonoid away ) C22) Ultimate Link Abilities Activate! Nova Scorch! ( Fire Strike Helios' chest orb turns into blue flames which blot out the sun and then fires them in a violent spinning stream of flames ) + Solar Double-strike! ( FS Helios fires a blast from his cannon that strikes the opponent with an outline hit and a direct hit ) FS Helios) THIS IS FOR LADY HEAT AND MY BUFFNESS! *Fires a blast from his cannon, while his chest orb turns into blue flames with the sun blotted out* ( The blast crashes into Meteonoid, while a stream of blue flames from the sun and FS Helios' chest orb also hits Meteonoid ) ' '( Meteonoid turns to his ball form ) ( DF sits on the ground and looks at Meteonoid ) ( FS Helios returns to his ball form ) DF) Meteonoid...Why did you... C22) *Walks to DF* DF, good games...*Bends down and shakes DF's hand* DF) *Accepts the handshake* Yeah...Good games and good luck in the finals... C22) *Finishes handshake* I will, thanks... DF) You're welcome... 5 minutes later... DF) Meteonoid...Why did you do all that...The no fighting and signaling me a no... Shadow Meteonoid) Because something doesn't feel right...I feel like we're being watched... DF) Yeah...Watched by the people on the risers... Shadow Meteonoid) No...By someone unwelcomed... DF) Wolf...I know... Shadow Meteonoid) Not him, someone else...Someone we don't know... DF) *Confused* Just who... Wolf's Actions On Discussion! Episode 53 Grade of C22Helios vs. Darkusfan202! Episode 52 Part 2/2? S A B C D F Category:Wolf Story Epilogue Category:Darkusfan202 Category:C22Helios Category:Fire Strike Helios Category:Shadow Meteonoid Category:Lady Heat Category:Wolf